Recueil de petits défis
by Leelou67
Summary: Ensemble des défis proposés par différentes plumes, une demi-heure chrono par défi (univers alternatif ou pas)
1. 1: Meg-Crowley-Rideau de douche

Défi lancé par: Litany Riddle (AU)

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

-Bon, dépêche-toi, on ne va quand-même pas y passer la journée, s'impatienta-t-il.

Elle l'avait traîné jusqu'ici contre son gré, et il avait tenté de se montrer le plus patient possible avec elle, bien que ce n'était pas une vertu chez lui.

-C'est un choix très important, et je veux faire les choses correctement.

-Mh. En attendant, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit moi, et pas ton copain à plume qui soit obligé de t'accompagner ? C'est quand même avec lui que tu emménages, pas avec moi, à ce que je sache, Meg.

-Je lui ai dit que je m'en chargeais, c'est tout. Et puis, toi et moi, on doit être potes depuis… Je sais pas, plusieurs siècles ? Même si on souvent essayé de s'entretuer par le passé. Mais il n'y a pas de relation parfaite.

Il grommela.

-Quand même, que je t'accompagne pour choisir le mobilier de votre salle de bain, je sais pas, c'est un peu étrange, non ?

-Mh. Je vais pas dire que t'es le mieux placé pour ce qui est de la décoration d'intérieur, mais je voulais juste un avis supplémentaire.

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste sombre et la suivit entre les nombreux rayons sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il se contenta de simplement hocher la tête lorsqu'elle lui montrait quelque chose. Elle avait de ces idées, parfois…

Après avoir tourné pendant plus de vingt minutes en rond, elle s'arrêta. Crowley fit de même, voulant savoir ce qui l'avait attiré à cet endroit précis.

-C'est le dernier truc qui me manque sur la liste que l'on a faite avec Castiel, hier soir.

-Un rideau de douche, compléta-t-il, en haussant les épaules. D'accord. Bah, moi, je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur, hein…

Alors qu'il se retournait pour s'en aller, il la sentit le retenir par le bras.

-Hey, où est passée ta petite promesse, dis-moi ? Je m'en souviens, tu disais « Mais oui, je viendrais, et…

-… Et je te filerais un coup de main », termina-t-il. Bon, t'as gagné. Mais dépêche-toi.

La démon sourit, victorieuse, et se concentra à nouveau sur l'étalage. Elle prenait un paquet, le reposait, en prenait un autre et ainsi de suite. Crowley tapait son pied sur le sol, en rythme de l'air qu'il sifflotait. A cette allure, il n'allait pas quitter le magasin avant au moins une heure et demi. Il pariait sur le fait qu'elle s'arrêterait encore en route pour quelque chose de plus n'étant pas sur la liste que son volatile lui avait soigneusement préparée. Il soupira.

« Tout ça pour un rideau de douche », pensa-t-il, en attendant que Meg ne se soit enfin décidée.

Puis, il se mit à réfléchir. Si elle lui avait demandé de venir, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Peut-être avait-elle vraiment besoin d'un autre avis pour finalement se décider. Et qui de mieux que lui, le roi de l'Enfer, pour aider les démons dans le besoin ?

-Bon, finit-il par dire en la rejoignant à côté de l'étalage dont la plupart des produits étaient en soldes. Qu'est-ce que tu penses prendre ?

-Ah, je savais que tu déciderais à m'aider, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui montra le paquet qu'elle avait déposée dans le caddie, en le tenant fièrement entre ses deux mains comme si c'était une perle rare sur laquelle elle venait de tomber.

-Mh… Oui, il est pas mal…

-Ok ! Maintenant, on peut y aller, si tu veux.

Elle passa devant lui en poussant le charriot. Il soupira en repensant au fait qu'il avait dû passer son après-midi dans un centre commercial à aider son amie à choisir une déco pour l'appart qu'elle venait de s'approprier avec un ange. Un ange, sérieusement. Non pas que Crowley n'aimait pas Castiel, mais le fait que les démons et les anges ayant toujours été en froid et qu'aujourd'hui, deux d'entre eux avaient décidé de vivre ensemble… Pour lui c'était le comble.

-Hey, tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps, l'interpella Meg en lui faisant de grands signes. Allez, viens ! Je croyais que t'étais pressé de t'en aller !

-Heu… oui, oui, j'arrive !

Elle secoua la tête et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la caisse la plus proche, en sortant déjà sa carte de crédit. Elle se dit que, finalement, c'était une assez bonne idée de le traîner avec elle durant tout l'après-midi. Après tout, il avait bien besoin de sortir, de temps en temps…

Il reposa son regard sur le long (ou plutôt interminable) rayon de produits. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, et soupira.

« Bah, pourquoi pas » se dit-il en attrapant un des paquets contenant un rideau de douche opaque à son tour. « Ça peut toujours être utile, on sait jamais… Genre, s'il y a un corps dont je veux me débarrasser… »


	2. 2: Gabriel-Kali-Guerre et Paix

Défi lancé par Litany Riddle (cela pourrait se passer dans la série)

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

« Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer… »

Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête depuis qu'il les lui avait prononcés. Comme si elle se sentait avoir le choix…

« Pourquoi déclencher une guerre, alors que tu as la possibilité de t'enfuir loin, très loin de tout ça ? »

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de déclencher une guerre entre les siens et les humains. Mais elle se sentait incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit aux personnes qu'elle côtoyait depuis si longtemps.

« Ne les laisse pas faire de toi ce que tu n'es pas. »

L'arme en main, prête à l'enfoncer dans la chair de celui qui tentait de l'en dissuader, elle n'arrivait pas à choir un clan. Durant toute son existence, elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de montrer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et elle ignorait si elle devait laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, cette fois.

« Tu veux mieux que cela, Kali… »

L'entendre, lui, prononcer, son prénom, cela la faisait douter encore plus. D'un côté, les siens comptaient sur elle et sur ses nombreux talents. D'un autre côté, il y avait lui. Encore et toujours cet archange qui débarquait n'importe quand, avant de tout chambouler à nouveau.

Elle aimait se battre. Elle aimait la guerre. Elle aimait éliminer. Mais ceux qui le méritaient. Pas ces humains. Pourquoi les siens voulaient-ils à tout prix s'en débarrasser ? Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué, lorsqu'il était là ?

« Tu n'as qu'à choisir… »

Ce choix était trop important. Si elle décidait de suivre les siens, elle le perdait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les trahir. Pas comme ça. Elle devait l'avouer, elle avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Elle se doutait qu'ils la pourchasserait et la traquerait jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le fallait.

Et elle se voyait mal le suivre. Lui qui était pour la paix, qui faisait tout pour s'éloigner des problèmes que ses aînés avaient entre eux, et qui venait si souvent en aide aux Winchesters. Qui venait en aide aux simples mortels. Comment ferait-elle pour vivre ainsi ?

« Viens avec nous, avait-il dit en regardant les deux frères. Viens avec moi… »

Elle voulait tellement ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, afin que les choses soient moins compliquées. Pourquoi tout revenait-il toujours à ce dilemme entre la paix et la guerre ?

Elle sentait le regard des siens peser sur ses épaules. Tous attendaient impatiemment qu'elle ne s'exécute enfin. Tous attendaient la mort de Gabriel avec un peu trop de joie à son goût.

Elle l'avait aimé pendant si longtemps… Comment tuer ceux qui comptent pour nous ? Elle ne savait pas si Gabriel avait encore tant d'importance pour elle qu'autrefois. Elle savait seulement que dans les deux cas, elle ne se sentirait jamais au meilleur d'elle-même.

« Viens avec moi… »

« J'aimerais bien, pensait-elle. Mais… »

Elle le regarda. Il esquissa un faible sourire, et elle sentit ses larmes faire surface. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, elle secoua la tête.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en enfonça la lame dans la chair de Gabriel.

Quelques larmes s'écoulèrent el long de ses joues, et l'Archange s'effondra sur le sol, sous les regards satisfaits des siens, et ceux inexpressifs des frères Winchesters.

Elle l'avait fait, son choix. Elle s'était finalement décidée. Elle avait fait que qui lui semblait le mieux pour elle.

Elle laissa tomber l'arme ensanglantée sur le sol, puis se dirigea à grande enjambées vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration, puis souffla longuement. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis elle les rouvrit en entendant une voix s'exclamer

-Alors, ma belle, tu m'attendais ?

Elle se décolla du mur clair, puis se mit à avancer vers lui. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se décider à se blottir dans ses bras.

Elle l'avait vraiment fait, son choix. Elle l'avait choisi, lui. Et elle l'avait poignardé, en sachant très bien que cette stupide lame était une fausse.

-Je ne veux plus de toutes ces foutues guerres, Gabriel. Je risque de pas tenir la prochaine fois. Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est être avec toi.

Il la serra dans ses bras, sentant son souffle chaud contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, avant que l'Archange ne dise

-On devrait se tirer d'ici, avant que tous tes camarades ne nous voient et décident de me tuer. Pour de vrai, cette fois…

Elle sourit.

-Où va-t-on, alors ?

-Où tu veux. Tu es libre de choisir pour toi-même, à partir de maintenant. Tu n'es plus obligée de vivre ta vie en fonction des autres.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, puis elle lui dit, en lui attrapant la main.

-Alors on s'en va très loin. Loin toute cette souffrance, de ces guerres entre les dieux et les humains. Là où on pourra vivre sans être oppressées par tout cela, Gabriel. Là où on pourra être nous-mêmes. Mais que feras-tu, pour tes frères, alors ?

-Je suis le Trickster, non ? Tu sais bien que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac… En attendant, tu as raison. Allons vivre notre vie ailleurs. Quelque part où l'on pourra être heureux.

Il lui sourit, puis claqua des doigts.

Lorsque Sam et Dean sortirent pour rejoindre l'Impala foncée, il ne restait d'eux qu'un simple nuage de fumée claire. Ils avaient quitté l'établissement lors de l'arrivée de Lucifer. Et la dernière chose qu'ils avaient vue était Gabriel lui faisant face. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, et refermèrent les portières en silence. Dean se mit à soupirer.

-Tu crois que Gabriel va s'en sortir, face à Lucifer, lui demanda Sam.

-A lui de voir, Sammy. A lui de voir.

Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête en entendant quelque chose à l'extérieur, il virent, à travers la vitre du pare-brise, une étoile filante traverser le ciel parsemé de lumière d'une seule traite. Il leur semblèrent même entendre, dans le sifflement du vent, le petit rire caractéristique du cadet des quatre Archanges…


	3. 3:Kevin-Abaddon-AllerSimple pour l'Enfer

Défi lancé par Litany Riddle

=Kevin-Abadon-Aller simple pour l'Enfer

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

-Mais… Où suis-je ?

Il y a seulement quelques secondes, il se trouvait dans la pièce principale du bunker, en train de parler à Sam, et depuis… Plus rien. Il se souvenait seulement que le chasseur avait posé sa main sur son visage, et...

Non, Sam ne lui aurait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre. Pas lui. Par contre… Dean lui avait demandé de faire certaines recherches sur…

Il comprit où l'aîné des Winchesters avait voulu en venir. Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt. Maintenant, il se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu, avec personne à l'horizon. Seulement quelques bruits lointains dont il ignorait la provenance.

-Tiens, tiens. Un petit nouveau.

Il se retourna. Devant lui se tenait une femme qu'il avait déjà croisée. Une seule fois. Une femme à la longue chevelure rousse.

-A… Abadon ?

Il chercha son arme. Bien évidemment, il ne l'avait plus. Il se contenta de reculer de quelques pas.

-Ok… génial, même les gosses ont peur de moi…

-Je suis pas…

-Oui, désolée. Je sais, tu es adulte, et tu veux que l'on te traite comme tel. Excuse-moi.

Il ne répondit pas. Le dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être diabolique, meurtrière, et toutes sortes d'autres choses négatives et nuisibles pour la plupart des gens, alors que là… Elle paraissait assez bienveillante, au contraire.

-Où… Où suis-je, demanda-t-il.

-Bienvenue en Enfer, Kevin Tran.

-En… En Enfer ? Mais…

-Oui, ça parait moins horrible que cela en a l'air, pas vrai ? Tu veux que je te fasses visiter ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la suivre dans les longs couloirs sombres. Il tenta de voir si elle n'était pas armée, ou quelque chose de ce style. Il ne découvrit rien de suspect. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi avec lui, alors qu'elle tentait de tuer Sam et Dean dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion ?

-Je veux pas les tuer. Juste… Les embêter un petit peu.

-Mais, comment vous…

-J'ai lu dans tes pensées, gros malin.

Il allait devoir se montrer davantage prudent. Si cette démone savait lire dans les pensées, de quoi d'autre était-elle capable ?

-Tu ne me parait pas vraiment détendu, dis-moi…

-Je suis mort, non ?

-Mh… Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux plus te rendre utile là-haut.

-Là-haut… Au Paradis ?

-Non, quand même pas. Vise un peu plus bas.

-La… La Terre ? Mais seuls les fantômes ayant quelque chose les retenant là-bas peuvent s'y rendre… ET quand on se trouve aux Enfers, il n'y a pas de porte de sortie, généralement…

-Oui, eh bien… On peut toujours essayer de tricher… Juste pour que tu puisses y retourner, hein.

-Mais pourquoi vous feriez cela pour moi ? Et puis, je croyais que c'était vous, la méchante, dans toute cette histoire…

-Ah, raté, mon chou. Moi, je ne fais que me disputer les Enfers avec cet abruti de Crowley.

-Vous êtes consciente que les Winchesters feront tout pour vous arrêter, puisqu'ils sont de son côté…

-C'est probable…

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuez-vous ?

-Pour la justice, et… Et des tas d'autres choses qui seront trop longues à expliquer. Mais vois-tu, dit-elle en s'arrêtant, tout bat de l'aile, ici. Crowley est au pouvoir, d'accord. Mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'à la prochaine guerre, toute son armée s'effondrera. Ce que je veux, moi, c'est remettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans, et empêcher que des gens continuent à mourir innocemment. Tu comprends, maintenant ?

-Hum… Oui, je crois…

-Et je fais aussi ça pour sauver Dean Winchester. Il n'arrive pas à saisir que le pouvoir de la Première Lame est en train de l'achever. Et il vaudrait mieux ne pas voir la suite, crois-moi…

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-Oh, c'est compliqué, oublie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux rétablir l'ordre et la justice. C'est aussi simple que cela. Bon, maintenant, voyons un peu pour ton cas…

-Mon cas ?

-Oui. Alors, il y a-t-il un objet auquel tu étais très attaché, et à qui on pourrait faire croire que c'est cela qui te retient ?

Il se mit à réfléchir. Puis, au bout de quelques instants lui vint une idée.

-La bague de mon père. J'en ai hérité après sa mort.

-Bien, c'est parfait.

Elle prononça une courte incantation. Kevin fut soulevé du sol.

-Abadon, appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Si vous êtes pour la justice, je dois en avertir Sam et Dean, qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est Crowley qu'ils doivent chasser, et non vous…

-Désolée, mon chou, mais une fois que tu auras débarqué sur Terre, tu ne te souviendras même plus de notre entrevue…

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il disparut dans un nuage de fumée avant d'avoir pu s'exprimer.

La démon soupira, puis se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Ah, ces gamins, dit-elle en souriant. Toujours prêts à filer un coup de main…

. . . . . . .

Fin…


	4. 4-Mary-Dick-Toboggan Aquatique

_Désolée pour cette longue absence... Je me rattrape avec ce petit défi... Qui est une UNIVERS ALTERNATIF TOTAL..._

* * *

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . . ._

En ce jour de vacances d'été, le soleil était radieux. Pas un seul nuage ne pointait à l'horizon. Pour une fois… On avait généralement droit à un temps aussi pourri qu'en automne, même à cette période de l'année, d'habitude. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Et ils s'étaient dit que c'était l'occasion de sortir un peu de chez soi, et de se décrocher de ces couvertures et pulls d'hiver.

-Allez, Jooohn !

Il sauta, sous leurs acclamations. Puis il les rejoignit au bout de quelques secondes.

-Franchement, on a de la chance d'avoir un temps aussi bon aujourd'hui, les gars, dit-il. Et puis, se retrouver tous les cinq dans ce parc aquatique, c'était une bonne idée, Jodie.

-De toutes façons, qu'il fasse bon, qu'il neige , qu'il drache ou qu'il grêle, tu serais quand même venu, on te connait.

-Je sais, Bob, répondit-il à la personne à sa droite. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis comme ça depuis toujours…

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde, et lui sourit. Depuis deux ans qu'il étaient ensemble, il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde.

-Raahh, mais, lâche-moi, Jooohn, il fait déjà assez chaud, tu crois pas? s'exclama celle-ci.

-Bah, entre vous deux, c'est toujours vachement chaud, de toutes manières, dit le troisième homme.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur.

-Eh, mêle-toi de tes affaires, Dick, reprit John. Et puis, tu devrais pas enfin te trouver une copine, toi ? Tu sais, je connais plein de filles qui seraient intéressées par…

-Non, c'est booon, « Monsieur j'essaye de caser mon pote avec toutes les filles du lycée »…

-Hey, mais regarde un peu, sur nous cinq t'es le seul célib', non ? Moi, je suis avec Mary, et on a pas mal de raisons de supposer que Jodie et Bobby sont ensemble…

-Peut-être, mais ça m'intéresse pas trop, pour l'instant, d'être en couple.

-Ah, c'est vrai, dit Mary. Tu te focalises sur tes études… Tes brillantes études scientifiques afin de devenir un chercheur renommé… Mais, ça t'empêche pas d'avoir une vie à côté, ça…

-Je suis bien venu ici avec vous, non ?

-Peut-être, mais t'as encore fait aucune des attractions… Regarde, nous, on est tous passés par le toboggan, là-bas, répondit John en visant l'immense tube de couleur vive.

Dick tourna la tête dans cette direction. Puis il déglutit et tourna à nouveau le regard vers ses amis. Il prononça quelques mots, d'une demi voix;

-Ouais, mais… C'est juste que je suis pas trop chaud pour le faire…

-M'enfin, t'as quel âge, Dick, cinq ans ? C'est les gosses, qui ont peur de faire ça…

-Non, j'en ai dix-sept. Mais c'est juste que… bah, j'ai pas trop envie, c'est tout…

-Pourquoi, t'as le vertige ou quoi ? T'oses pas monter là-haut ?

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

-Aaaah, d'accord… t'as le vertige, donc. Mais c'est pas ça qui va t'achever, hein…

-John, s'il a le vertige, c'est pour une bonne raison… Et s'il ne veut pas y aller, c'est qu'il ne veut pas, c'est tout…

-Ah, merci, Mary, reprit Dick. Voilà, ok, j'ai la trouille de monter tout là-haut parce que j'ai une peur bleue de tout ce qui est en hauteur…

-Mais, je juge pas, moi… C'est juste dommage pour toi, en fait.

Mary et Jodie se mirent à soupirer.

-Enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie, abruti, lui dit gentiment Bobby. Bon, moi, j'ai comme qui dirait un petit creux, je vais aller chercher quelque chose. Il y en a un qui m'accompagne ?

-Ouais, moi, dit John en sortant de l'eau.

-Moi aussi, fit Jody en l'imitant. J'ai vraiment la dalle, depuis ce matin, et faut avouer que ça creuse pas mal de nager…

-Bon, on vous ramène un truc, à vous deux? reprit Bobby en regardant Mary et Dick, qui étaient restés dans l'eau.

-Non, c'est bon, allez-y.

Ils hochèrent brièvement la tête puis il s'éloignèrent en bavardant. Une fois les trois personnes hors de vue, elle s'adressa à son ami

-T'aurais pu nous le dire, que t'avais le vertige…

-Ouais, mais j'aime pas trop mettre mes peurs en avant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… toi, par exemple, qu'est-ce qui t'effraie le plus ?

-Hum… Ah, je sais. Je suis même pas foutue de déposer une buche dans la cheminée tellement j'ai peur du feu. Tu vois, c'est un peu basique aussi. Mais écoute pas John. Tu le connais, il aime bien jouer ce rôle de « j'embête les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils pètent les plombs »…

-Je sais… Mais bon, on est potes depuis qu'on a genre, dix ans? Alors j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître...

-Vous êtes amis depuis déjà sept ans… Ça fait déjà un sacré bout de temps… Moi, je te connais depuis seulement quatre ans…

-C'est pas mal non plus, hein…

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que Mary ne le brise.

-Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi.

-Où ça ?

-Dans ce truc, fit-elle en fixant le toboggan à la longueur démesurée. Peut-être qu'accompagné, tu te sentiras moins stressé, et John arrêtera de te charrier avec un truc aussi con… Parce qu'à cette allure, il est pas prêt de s'arrêter, crois-moi…

-Tu… T'accepterais de m'accompagner ? Non, je peux, pas, je me sentirais comme un gamin de quatre ans qui sait pas assumer…

-Mais non, justement. Tu te sentiras mieux parce que t'auras eu l'audace et le courage de le faire… Et puis, je reste avec toi, ok ?

Il se mit à réfléchir, puis au bout d'un moment, il finit par lui dire

-Bon. C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Mary… Mais, tu restes tout près, hein ? Me connaissant, je risque de tomber dans les pommes au milieu de l'escalier…

-Ok, marché conclu.

Ils sortirent du bassin à leur tour puis ils se mirent à marcher à leur aise en direction de l'escalier en colimaçon.

John, Bobby et Jodie revinrent, des plateaux en mains, chargés de boissons, style sodas, et de toutes sortes d'en-cas. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

-Bah, où ils sont passés, les deux, là ?

Jodie leva le regard, puis siffla pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes.

-Là-haut. A une heure.

Il levèrent la tête à leur tour, et l'étonnement ainsi que la stupeur pouvaient se lire sur leur visage.

-Mais… comment elle a fait, ta copine, pour l'entraîner là-dedans, fit Bobby à l'adresse de John.

-Bah… c'est ma copine, quoi…

* * *

Fin…


	5. 5: Sam-Gabriel-Concombre de mer

_Défi lancé par; Litany Riddle_

 _OS écrit en 2015, jamais publié avant..._

 ** _Sam-Gabriel-Le concombre de mer_**

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc…

Penché, voir même collé contre la vitre parfaitement transparente, il dévisageait… La chose dont il ignorait le nom, et il recula d'un pas lorsque cela bougea.

-Et c'est vivant en plus ?

Il s'approcha à nouveau, puis grimaça. Ce truc était hideux, trop hideux à son goût pour avoir un jour été créé puis déposé sur Terre. Il attrapa la manche de l'homme debout à côté de lui, puis la tira afin d'attirer son attention.

-Mh ?

-Dis, dis… C'est quoi, ce machin ?

L'homme tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il lui montrait.

-Alors, Gabi, ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un concombre des mers.

-Mais… Ça ressemble même pas à un concombre, c'est idiot de l'avoir appelé comme ça… Et en plus, il est pas beau…

Sam sourit devant l'ignorance adorable de Gabriel. Il s'assit à côté de lui, puis lui dit

-Alors, à part cet animal, comment tu trouves cette sortie ?

-Bah… j'ai découvert pas mal d'animaux aquatiques étranges, aujourd'hui, et il y en a qui étaient vraiment cool…

-Comme quoi ?

-J'ai adoré ceux qui avaient plein de bras tous mous et qui s'accrochaient aux rochers.

-Les pieuvres ?

-Voilà. Elles sont bien, elles. Ce truc, par contre, reprit-il en visant l'animal à travers la vitre, c'est pas censé exister… Regarde, on sait même pas où ils été leur mettre une tête… Et le truc le plus horrible, c'est qu'il y en a qui se mangent ! Mais pourquoi ? On mange pas un être aussi ignoble !

-S'il est bien cuisiné, cela peut être très bon, tu sais. Bon, on passe à autre chose, ou bien tu veux continuer à dire à cet animal qu'il est hideux et qu'il n'a pas sa place dans cet Univers?

Gabriel croisa ses bras contre lui et bougonna. Une femme les rejoignit, puis elle s'assit à côté de Sam et elle lui prit la main.

-Je vous cherchais, tous les deux… Vous avez toujours pas bougé, à ce que je vois…

-Ah, ça… Demande en la raison à Gabi... Il est occupé à me donner tous les défauts du petit concombre des mers, là, répondit-il en lui montrant la petite créature qui progressait à son aise dans l'aquarium.

-Bah, il est pas si laid que ça…

-Pff… j'ai l'impression qu'il va essayer de sortir pour tous nous tuer en nous gobant.

Elle éclata de rire.

-T'as une sacré imagination, toi…

-Dis, Jess, t'as réussi à contacter Dean ?

-Quoi ? Ah, oui. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de pas avoir pu te répondre, il était en plein travail dans son garage. Il nous a proposé de passer dans une demi-heure, donc faudrait peut-être penser à doucement se mettre en route…

Il attira la femme contre lui.

-He, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives, d'un coup ?

-Moi ? rien… je suis juste content d'être avec toi, c'est tout…

-Hey ! Et moi, alors ?

Sam se retourna. C'était Gabriel.

-Mais, oui, on est content d'être avec toi aussi, t'en fais pas. Bon, on va y aller, d'accord ? Allez, lève-toi.

Gabriel s'exécuta, puis se rapprocha à nouveau de la vitre et fixa l'animal d'un œil méfiant, tandis que Sam et Jessica ramassaient leurs affaires. Il fit signe à la petite créature en s'exclamant

-Toi et moi, on se retrouvera…

-Bon, tu vas laisser cette bête tranquille un jour, Gabi, lui demanda gentiment Jessica. De toutes façons, elle n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de te faire du mal… regarde-la, elle est toute inoffensive…

-J'ai pas confiance…

Elle soupira. Sam l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui dit

-Bah, tu sais qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire de sitôt… Bon, Gabriel, maintenant, on va y aller, d'accord ?

-Mh… d'accord…

Il lâcha l'animal des yeux en soupirant. Il enfila sa veste, puis rejoignit les deux personnes à son aise. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé jusqu'à eux, Sam s'accroupi à sa hauteur, le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Gabriel s'accrocha d'une main à son cou et lui demanda

-Dis, papa, on reviendra ? J'aimerais bien les revoir, les pieuvres…

-Mais bien sûr, qu'on pourra revenir, pas vrai, Jess ?

-Mais oui, mon chou, dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Et ne t'en fais pas elle seront toujours là, les pieuvres. Elles ne risquent pas de s'enfuir…

Gabriel sourit, puis demanda

-Maman ?

-Oui, Gabriel ?

-Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ?

-On va aller rendre visite à mon frère à son garage, lui répondit Sam.

-On va voir tonton Dean ? Ouais, trop bien ! Il pourra me faire monter dans sa voiture, dis ?

-Si tu veux, Gabi mais tu verras ça avec lui, comme un grand. Mais je doute qu'il ne te refuses quoi que ce soit, étant donné qu'il t'adore…

Il sourit à ses parents, puis demanda à redescendre sur la terre ferme. Il avança en trottinant jusqu'à la sortie, tandis que les deux adultes le rejoignaient en marchant tranquillement.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Dean me fait toujours toute une scène lorsque je veux conduire l'Impala, et que lorsque c'est Gabriel, il ne dit rien…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sam, lui répondit-elle. Peut-être notre fils a-t-il des pouvoirs de manipulation sur ton frère, on sait jamais…

-Heu… Jess, on est dans la vraie vie…

-Oui, je m'en doute. Mais qui sait…

Fin…


End file.
